A Conversation of Clowns
by Corralero
Summary: With a mission gone badly wrong, Trowa finds himself in a race against time to keep Duo alive. Struggling to survive, the two pilots discover surprising similarities in their lives. But Duo has 9 hours 26 minutes left and the clock is ticking...


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters used in this story. No money either – do we really have to put this thing each time?

**Warnings: **Angst, references to torture.

**Other: **I should mention that this, and _The Assignment_, are loosely connected and mentioned in _Photos_ if anyone wants to have a look. You don't need to read the other stories to read this though.

**A Conversation of Clowns**

**By Corralero**

_9 hours 26 minuets 42 seconds_

Agony raced through him, but he couldn't scream, no he couldn't, he mustn't. For his sake, and for the sake of the one who was currently crouched by his side, green eyes narrowed and searching. The light warning touch on his shoulder produced fiery pain, and he fought back the urge to whimper, gritting his jaw until it ached. Suddenly Trowa relaxed, slumping next to him. "They're gone." He whispered. Duo's eyes flickered open and shut in acknowledgement as a small sound of pain finally escaped him.

"Duo?"

Concerned, Trowa bit his lip, looking at Deathscythe's pilot before him. He was in bad shape. Trowa had just liberated him from incarceration resulting from a mission that had gone wrong. Badly. With hindsight it was clear the information had been nothing but a set up. Trowa had found Duo with his hands pinned to a desk, next to an unsigned confession, by twin ornate daggers. Lady Une's work clearly. Trowa had looked in confusion at the large timer that was slowly counting down the seconds at _11 hours 26 minuets 15 seconds_. Duo's pained eyes lit with a mirthless laughter as he explained, "That's countin' down how long I've got." Further explanation was unnecessary, as Trowa had leapt into action, ripping out the IV wire that still pumped the deadly poison around Duo's slender body.

The rescue had almost gone the same way as the mission. Somehow the two of them had managed to get clear, but a last, overly observant guard had led to pursuit and until they had lost their pursuers in a rocky canyon but no help for another estimated 8 hours – it was the best Wufei, the only other pilot not on mission, could do. Yet Trowa was afraid, it was cutting it too fine.

A faint gasp of "Water?" startled Trowa from his thoughts. He silently handed the canister to Duo, who fumbled, dropping it with a hiss. Mentally berating himself for forgetting Duo's injured hands, the circus boy swiftly picked the canister up and held it to Duo's lips.

"Sorry." Duo whispered sheepishly, his trademark grin fainter than usual. Trowa nodded, set down the canister and set about building a fire for the cold desert night.

_9 hours19 minuets 17 seconds_

_

* * *

__8 hours 42 minuets 10 seconds_

Night slowly gathered and Duo began to shiver, wishing he could stop. The constant movement only aggravated the pain.

"Here", silently Trowa helped him closer to the fire, and then sat, taciturn, by his side. Slowly the trembling died away until it was barely noticeable. The silence swooped back in, hovering over the small camp, building the tension until Duo felt he could take no more.

"Thanks." The awkward whispered sound jarred. Trowa looked at the braided boy quizzically. "For…gettin' me outta there…riskin' ya neck." Duo expanded hesitantly. Trowa's mouth curved slightly.

"We're were getting worried when you didn't manage to worm your way out as usual. I volunteered to find you."

"Ya…ya volunteered?" Duo repeated, stunned, "but…I thought…"

Suddenly he gasped in pain, doubling over as his lungs screamed in agony. A fit of coughing seized him, wracking his body. Worried, Trowa grabbed his shoulders to steady him, frowning at the groan his touch brought. And when Duo brought his mutilated hands, trembling away from his mouth, fresh drops of blood shimmered. Not good.

"What did they use?" He inquired. Duo shrugged shakily. "Best not ta know." he muttered, "I always thought ya didn't particularly like me."

Trowa was silent as he caught up with the non-sequester. Duo looked hesitantly at him as Trowa began to speak;

"I've always liked you, Duo, and I've always appreciated what it is you do for us. I think you must keep us all sane; you light the room up just by being there. Last week, I missed that, we all did."

Duo's eyes widened in surprise. Noticing, Trowa smiled wryly, "What? Think that one clown can't recognise another?"

The braided pilot's expression turned thoughtful.

"Remember that time I went ta speak ta ya at the circus?"

Nod.

"I stayed afterwards and watched a show. I was right at the back, I don't think ya could 'ave seen me."

It was Trowa's turn to be surprised. "Why?"

Duo shrugged. "I like ta know people, who they are, what they enjoy. Interestin'. But I was finding it kinda hard with you. Seemed like a good chance ta see a new side to you."

"And?" Trowa felt his chest catch suddenly with anxiety. His job, the circus, his world, seemed so removed, so separate from the Gundam pilots, he was almost afraid of what they might say. But Duo laughed slightly, despite the pain. "I loved it. I ain't never seen a circus before. It was so cool, man. Thought ya were the best bit."

Trowa relaxed, a slow smile on his lips, as Duo chattered on about the show.

_8 hours 20 minuets 53 seconds_

* * *

_8 hours15 minuets 43 seconds_

"Trowa?"

"Yes?"

"What's the best thing for ya? 'bout bein' a clown?"

Trowa carefully fed the fire, then turned to look at the braided boy who's eyes were fixed on the dancing flames, the shadows creating a half-mask on his tense features.

"Making people cry with laughter", He answered with conviction. Duo quirked an eyebrow at the fire. "I've caused so much destruction and seen so much death, it feels good to create something so harmless and positive, that does so little damage."

"But ya try so hard, dontcha. Is that why ya try so hard?" Duo whispered, raising his head to look at his fellow pilot. "I saw that little boy on the front row…"

Trowa closed his eyes, remembering…

_He hadn't laughed. Not once. Not at the elephants or the puppets or the trapeze. Trowa knew. He had been watching the audience from the stage entrance. Then came his turn, and he had tried and tried so so hard until the performance became focused around that one little boy with the dark sad eyes. He tried until the rest of the audience reeled in their seats with mirth, until a silent tear of frustration rolled down the masked half of his face and until, finally, he saw the first tremulous beginning of a smile. Ha had stalked over, right to the ring edge, and bent over the barrier, until their noses bumped. The smile blossomed into delight as a red balloon appeared for him, just for him. Then Trowa was away, back flipping across the ring. And later, as he stood as the entrance of his caravan, watching a smiling dark eyed boy clutching a red balloon wave him goodbye, Trowa felt content._

Tilting his head back, Trowa stared at the night sky. "I try as hard as you", he replied, as images of the braided boy flashed across his mind's eye, of his laughter, of reckless attempts to draw out Heero, Wulfei and, he suddenly realised, himself, of his constant chatter, light banter, teasing tone, despite his pain, weariness, frustration.

"Tiring, ain't it?" Duo said quietly, almost to himself.

"But isn't it worth it?"

A slow smile

"Yeah, it's worth it", Duo chuckled weakly, "Guess we're not all that different after all."

Silence fell over the two clowns from life and circus.

_7 hours 57 minuets 30 seconds_

* * *

_4 hours 26 minuets 14 seconds_

"Ya lucky, y'know."

Trowa started, swinging around to look at Duo. He had thought the injured boy was asleep, but the pain in his eyes spoke volumes. He was growing weaker.

"Why?" He asked lightly, noting the faint trembling of the slender body. He scooted closer, wrapping his arms around Duo despite the hiss of pain, and was frightened at just how cold he was.

"Ya can take ya clown's mask off, put it away, but I…I dunno know"

"When do you take your mask off, Duo?"

"I-I dunno know... what's the mask an' what's me no more. It confuses me." His voice was slurred, blurred with pain. Trowa wondered what was going on in his mind, whether the other boy was even aware of what he said out loud. He sounded painfully young; it was unlike Duo to act so vulnerable. Unconsciously he tried to comfort the injured pilot.

"The clown isn't my only mask, Duo. I think we all have masks, or maybe layers. Yes I like that better. Being a clown is part of who you and me are, but that doesn't mean there isn't more. It's all mixed in"

"That's what I like, peelin' back the layers. Like tonight."

"Yes, like tonight."

_4 hours24 minuets 2 seconds_

* * *

_4 hours 17 minuets 45 seconds_

They sat there for hours, Duo leaning into Trowa, who anxiously scanned the slowly lightening but empty sky. Duo was getting worse. He needed help. Soon.

_3 hours 1 minuet 49 seconds_

* * *

_2 hours 56 minuets 13 seconds_

Another terribly wrack of coughing shook him like a rag doll and Trowa's attempt to sooth him failed miserably. Glancing at his hands, Trowa was dismayed to see the bandages had become drenched red during the night. Beside him, Duo struggled to draw breath, panting from pain, his face chalk-white…time was running out…

_2 hours 14 minuets 54 seconds_

* * *

_1 hour 35 minuets 37 seconds_

Finally Trowa saw it, a dark speck announcing the arrival of the helicopter Wulfei must have stolen. Trowa could have cried. Duo was cradled to his chest in a futile attempt to warm and steady the slender pilot. Trowa broke his normal silence as he spoke softly to Duo, feeling with a sinking heart the hitching, strained breaths.

"Duo…Duo, stay awake, stay with me. Come on Duo, you can last this, just a little longer, please? Remember…remember that time you swapped milk for glue and all the havoc you caused and how you made Quatre laugh? When you hid in the tree and dropped a bucket of water over Sally? That time you so so nearly made Heero laugh. You didn't see but as you turned away I saw him, stifling that laugh – you did that. Stay. Stay. Duo we need you, _you_ and what you do, we need your act. I need you; don't let me be the only clown here. Please, Duo. Please…"

And so it was, a mixture of entreaties, promises, orders, encouragement, memories and begging that one clown fed to another as they crouched on the barren rock floor, waiting on Wulfei's arrival.

_1 hour 8 minuets 45 second_

* * *

_1 hours 7 minuets 36 seconds_

Wulfei sprang down, hurrying over to where Trowa clasped the bedraggled looking baka. The mercenary looked up, frantic relief clear in his eyes.

"Quick" he whispered.

The two lifted the braided boy's light weight as gently as possible, settling him in the helicopter. Duo was half-conscious, eyes glazed with pain, the faint rasping breathes filling the air. Trowa settled Duo's head in his lap.

"Let's go"

"Where?"

"We need Sally"

Wulfei pulled the helicopter into the air. "What happened – you didn't give me particulars earlier."

"A setup" Trowa replied tersely, "Une was there. I saw her. And her daggers through Duo's hands." The cold rage in Trowa's voice matched the anger rising in Wulfei's stomach. "I found him, hands pinned to a table, with IV machines pumping poison into him."

"Poison?" Wulfei repeated in alarm.

"Hurry."

_00 hours 59 minuets 59 seconds_

* * *

_00 hours 00 minuets 00 seconds_

It was amazing how time had a knack of speeding up when you least wanted it to, and slowing down at the worst moments – waiting to go on stage, leaving for a mission, waiting to hear if a friend was alive…Trowa leant against the wall, arms folded, legs cross. He was exhausted but he couldn't sit, couldn't rest. Wulfei had taken off to pick Heero and Quatre up, but that wasn't Trowa's concern now. Duo was.

The door opened. Sally was…smiling. Trowa slumped in relief. She shrugged wearily, it had been a dangerous struggle, Duo had reached her just in time as she has struggled to find the antidote while keeping the boy's life in precarious balance.

"He's asking for you. He'll be fine, although I'm not certain he's completely lucid yet. He kept saying he needed to finish his conversation of clowns?"

With a low chuckle and a slow smile, Trowa pushed himself upright and silently entered the room.

**The End **

* * *

**To Reviewers (from other stories!): **

**_Doors and Demons_**

**Krackenl **– lol, that made me laugh. I assume you meant it in a good way. Glad you enjoyed it!

**Voices of Insanity** – Thanks for reviewing despite stupid Oh and thanks for the tip on anonymous reviewing. Had no idea that even existed!

**Gundamlingerzero** – Wow, umm thanks! Lol that's quite a compliment. I hope the rest of the story lived up to your approval (Slightly speechless!)

_**Photos**_

**Kami-Crimson** – I'm on someone's favourites! That made me very excited. And I'm soo glad you enjoyed it. I was really pleased with how it turned out eventually!

**Omnicat** – Hee hee. I like applause – thanks! bows

**Saints** – Duo's certainly not a buffoon! It really bores me when people find an outgoing character then turn him into a mindless comic figure! And yeah, I love it how when you look at a photo its only interesting if you know the people and the setting and you notice all these tiny details – if its not your photo it just doesn't mean a thing!

_**The Assignment**_

**Heaven Star **– Thanks for the review. I see what you mean about Wufei and your probably right, but somehow when ever I think about him I always think about the discipline and self control used in material arts and mediation etc, so I guess that's where it came from!

**Storm/Sutoomu** – Thank you! I'm really flattered you like it so much!

**Roxie Faye **– Aww, I'm so pleased that you approved of a non-educated Duo fic and that it flowed so well! I really hope you've enjoyed the others as well!


End file.
